Amour
by EquestrianGuard
Summary: Francis is longing for love, a feeling in which he has been longing for. However, he meets someone who may be able to change this... Please excuse my French, it's not my first language! Ship: France x Jeanne D'Arc


**Amour**

**- A Hetalia One-Shot -**

"~*~"

Love. Love is a beautiful, cruel animal that cannot be tamed. It cannot be forced nor faked. Love is pure. Love is dangerous. Love is…

Despite being the country of love, I have not felt true love for what seems like an eternity. I have only grasped true love once in my long, eternal life. It was a wonderful feeling, but a cursed one at that – it was only expected that my emotions would doom me to love a mortal. It is funny that way…love…a feeling that does the opposite of what you expect.

But alas, my feelings went up in flames, tortured by the wrath of men. On the pyre my love died, engulfed by hatred, confusion, and fear. Her screams echo in my mind, and her face invades my dreams. Is nothing sacred?

Her name was Jeanne, Joan. She was a determined, fierce woman with a heart for the Lord. She had a level head and a gift to lead. She charged into the heat of battle with no hesitance. She saved many lives and the country of France. She was truly beautiful.

Ah, but my dove has flown away, her memories washed away with the river Seine, her ashes staining the hands of the English.

"~*~"

I strolled down the streets of Paris, the pavement pink with the light of the setting sun. A light breeze tickled my face, causing me to smile. I closed my eyes.

It has been many years since I had last spoken to my angel. I miss her dearly. Every day I think about her, whether I am sitting at home or gazing upon the Eiffel Tower.

It's ironic, isn't it; the country of love, the nation of romance…has no lover. I long for the connection that I see in the people holding hands, sharing coffee, or even just talking. I cannot count the number of years I have starved for someone, anyone…

But I know that it's impossible. My only love has come and gone. Why can't I move on?

I continue my walk, glancing at the cafes and restaurants that line the street. But, something catches my eye.

A young girl with short hair sat at a table, coffee in hand, reading a book. She looked very familiar…almost as if…

I made my way over, hiding my interest in her. She glanced up at me. Smiling, I pulled up a chair. She continued to stare at me as I made myself comfortable, and then spoke:

"Who are you?"

"Ahaha, well, you see…"

She continued to stare at me. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably, attempting to hide my blushing cheeks. She has the same eyes…the same hair... I glance at her book.

"Ah, mademoiselle, what is that book you are reading? It looks interesting."

She lifted the book, showing the cover.

"It's a book on the history of France. Why?"

"I know all about the-." I stopped myself, realizing what I was saying. I mustn't tell her that I'm the very country she's studying. Or else…

"About the history of France? Well, could you explain this part to me? I seem to be having a bit of trouble focusing and so I can't understand a thing on here," she asked, smiling. I couldn't refuse, since I love telling people my history. But, I wished I had after I saw what chapter she had been studying.

"Jeanne d'Arc…"

"Yes. The saint."

"Er…"

"What is it?" She looked at me, doubting my knowledge. "Do you really know about this?"

"Y-yes! It's just…"

The painting on the page caught my eye. Jeanne… The girl had a shocking resemblance to the saint, one so close that I was lost for words.

"Are you ok?" she asked, concerned. She placed her hand on my shoulder and shook me. But, I was frozen.

I finally attempted to force words out of my mouth, asking her what I was dying to know:

"Mademoiselle, what is your name?"

She paused. A look of confusion crossed her face, and she replied,

"Jeanne."

I began to shake at the sound of that word. That name. Is she the same girl? The same girl who led us to victory? The same girl who I love? I looked at her, forcing back tears.

"Jeanne…"

She smiled and laughed. "Yeah, that's me!"

"You…have quite the resemblance to someone I once knew…"

Jeanne closed her book and folded her arms on the table.

"If you don't mind me asking…are you free this evening?"

The question caught me by surprise.

"Y-yes. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight…unless, that is, you're not single or…"

"No, no, no, I'm free. I'll meet you here, if that's alright with you."

"That's perfect." She continued to smile…that smile that I'm ever so familiar with.

"~*~"

Love.

Love is beautiful. Love is cruel. Love is pure. Love is dangerous.

Love is something I finally have again. Love is no longer strange to me.

I have found my dove once again. I know that she will eventually disappear during my long life, but for now I will be there with her. I will be there until the very end.

Love is beautiful. Love is cruel. Love is pure. Love is dangerous. Love is…

Pour toujours…forever.

"~*~"

_I would like to let everyone know that I understand that Joan's reincarnation is named Lisa. But, I changed it intentionally for this moment. Please don't try to correct me on this small detail!~_


End file.
